


Largess

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [498]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's mood changes result in worry from Abby and Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/11/2000 for the word [largess](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/11/largess).
> 
> largess  
> Generous giving (as of gifts or money), often accompanied by condescension.  
> Gifts, money, or other valuables so given.  
> Generosity; liberality.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #195 Moods.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Largess

Gibbs had noticed a pattern with his senior agent. On days when Tony's mood turned pensive, he was more prone to largess. Those were the days Tony would buy coffee for the whole team or treat them to lunch.

On rare occasions, he'd even invite the team out for drinks and cover the whole bill himself. No one else seemed to notice, so Gibbs tried to put it out of his mind. Then Abby pulled him aside in her lab one day and asked if he'd noticed Tony's moods.

He let her think he hadn't, simply to get her to explain what she was seeing, but in reality the confirmation that Tony had changed scared him. Even if it was mood dependant, Gibbs still wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with his senior agent and money.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
